conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinland
Vinland (Westlandic: Vıɴгaɴө Vinland) officially the Autonomous People's Territory of Vinland (Westlandic: Avтoɴoшa Eӧгᴋитᴍяяıтoяı Vıɴгaɴө Avtonoma Fӧlksterritori Vinland) is an overseas autonomous region of Westland located in the North Atlantic Ocean, which while under its authority, does not constitute a core part of Westlandic territory. Vinland has a population of 212,197 making it on the the least populous territories in the world. The capital and largest settlement is Vintasnӧ, who translates as 'winter's snow' in Westlandic, alongside the suffix for 'settlement.' Vinland was first discovered by the Icelandic Viking, Leif Eriksson in the 11th century. The later European Settlers were the Westlandic in the 15th century, with an expedition led by Jon Alfgar, who was commissioned by King Alfred III of Westland to find passage to Asia. Alfgarsson landed on the island in 1499 and an attempt was made to begin a colony there, with further expeditions a colony was founded. The first inhabitants lived mainly off the sea, with the majority being fisherman, or subsistence farmers. Vinland had originally no native peoples, aside from the Beothuk, a Dorset Culture existing in the 15th and 16th centuries, at the time of Westlandic colonisation, however became extinct early on. Having been claimed by Westland as a realm for centuries, Vinland officially became an overseas autonomous region in 1923 under the Constitution of Westland following the state's transition from a Kingdom into a Socialist State. The Vinlandic people did not contest for independence, as it was agreed by general consensus that the island could not survive on its own, in addition to the majority of the population supported Strassonism. Since then, Vinland has become a shining beacon of the ideology, being regarded by many Westlandic political analysts as the 'true form of Strassonism.' Vinland has a relatively high level of self-governance, however under the terms of the Constitution, it must retain its socialist regime, under the ideology of Strassonism through the Socialist Party. Foreign Affairs and Defence are organised by the central Westlandic government, who maintain Vinland as a strong strategic territory in Northern America. The island's government is led by an Executive, currently the incumbent Mikal Kaskasson. Vinland's main industry comes from Fishing, over 60% of the island's population are involved in the industry. Vinland exports a large majority of its catch back to Westland, in addition to producing packed fish products at the two Fish Packing Facilities on the island. In addition to the island's extensive fisheries, Vinland is also notable for being the location of the Westlandic civil space program's space-launch centre, Burkösson Kozmodröm due to Vinland's location in the Atlantic Ocean and very lack of land over the launch trajectory. History Early colonization Vinland was originally colonized in the 11th century by the famous Icelandic Viking, Leif Eriksson, and a small viking colony was established on the island. The colony managed to grow and flourish over the next century and the colony became a city state and Vinland was turned into a Nordic colony. The colony began to decline following the collapse of the Vikings and the colony would eventually be abandoned by the 13th century. Ruins of the colony managed to survive and were later preserved by Westlandic settlers. Westlandic colonization In the 15th century, Westlandic sailor Jon Alfgar, discovered the island from old Viking-era maps and was given permission to go on an expedition by King Alfred III of Westland to expand the territory of the Kingdom of Westland and open up a trade route all the way to Asia. In 1499, Alfgarsson and a crew of settlers landed on Vinland and worked to establish a colony on the beach head to later expand across the entire island. During colonization, the remains of the native population, the Beothuk, were found and it was discovered that the native population was extinct by the time Westlandic settlers had arrived on the island. In 1538, the Westlandic colony on Vinland had been completed and an established colonial community on the island and a colonial government was also formed. Vinland would be turned into a major trading center for Westland during its time as a colonial empire and the island flourished from trade and the imports of goods such as spices and minerals which helped the community grow at a rapid rate. By the 17th century however, the Kingdom of Westland was unable to continue its colonial policies due to key areas in the world falling under the control of major European empires such as the British Empire and the Kingdom of France and thus ended its colonial expansion. Despite the end of Westlandic colonialism, Vinland remained a dominion of Westland and continued to serve as part of Westlandic territory well into the early modern era. Industrial revolution Westland had gone under a series of campaigns of mass industrialization during the 19th century with Vinland starting its industrialization process in 1832. Westlandic ships and transports managed to transport the needed materials and resources to construct factories and trade policies allowed for foreign investors and companies to come in an aid in industrializing Vinland. As Vinland industrialized, many Westlanders from the homeland immigrated to Vinland due to overcrowding and poor sanitation within Westland's cities due to emmigration into the cities and poor management policies by the Westlandic authorities. The same issues eventually occured and rose within Vinland's settlements. New issues broke out as Vinland was largely ignored by the royal government of Westland and highly taxed the island leading to the rise of the Socialist Party and its electoral victories starting in 1898. The Socialist Party gained significant electoral victories in the 1912 general elections which saw the part defeat the ruling Traditionalist Party and had one of the Vinland Socialist Party leaders, Filip Hansson, take over as Oversear of Vinland. By 1921, Vinland was a de-facto independent entity free from the laws of the royal government back in the mainland and had been taken over by Socialists by the time the Westlandic Revolution had succeeded and established a socialist state in Westland. Westlandic People's Republic In 1923, the monarchy was abolished and a socialsit state had been established by Mikail Strasson and Rik Burkӧsson and by 1925, the Westlandic People's Republic was officially established. The new Westlandic government was to be governed based around the new state ideology of Strassonism, a unique form of Socialism thought up of by Strasson himself, and the ideology was to be implemented in all of Westland and its overseas territories. By 1925, the Socialist Party had long established itself as the true leaders of Vinland and quickly accepted the new Strassonist government without question and Strassonist ideas were implemented in Vinland through government programs known as the Reform Campaigns. Politics Government Vinland is an overseas autonomous territory of the Westlandic People's Republic and maintains its own seperate government, legislature, and judiciary from the rest of Westland. It's governemnt is modeled after the Strassonism Socialist Republic back in Westland, but it retains its own form of autonomy and the Vinlandic branch of the Socialist Party is granted full authority to oversea its own internal affairs. Vinland is oversean and lead by an Executive who is elected to power by a national election upon the approval of candidates in the nationwide general election by the legislative body, the Räd. Judiciary Law Enforcement Economy See Also: Economy of Vinland, Economy of Westland '' Vinland has a Socialist Mixed Economy, which has high regulation by the state with the means of production held jointly between the public and state. Vinland's economy is highly dependent on both mainland Westland and its Fisheries. Vinland's economy follows the policies and values of Westland generally, while it maintains nominal self-governance over certain issues. Westlandic economic values have been described as a mix of Socialist, Egalitarian and Agrarian, with Limited-Capitalist influence. High levels of Distributism, and Communal sharing of resources than mainland Westland is uniquely characteristic of Vinland's economy, a direct effect of Vinland's very low population and strong sense of community. Vinland's economy mostly revolves around Fishing, and it is highly dependant on the fisheries that surround the island in its Exclusive Economic Zone. Over 60% of Vinland's working population are involved in the Fishing Industry in some way as of 2015. Vinland exports a large majority of its catch back to Westland, in addition to producing packed fish products at the two Fish Packing Facilities on the island. In addition to the island's extensive fisheries, Vinland is also notable for being the location of the Westlandic civil space program's main space centre, Burkösson Kozmodröm. This is another boost to the territory's economy, bringing Quaternary Sector jobs aswell as Scientists and Workers from mainland Westland. Infrastructure Communications Education Energy Healthcare Transport Demographics Ethnicity Approximately 98% of Vinland's population are native Westlandic Vinlanders, those who have descended from original Westlandic colonists and settlers on the island. The ethnic compilation of the island is notably majority White Western Europeans predominantly of Germanic origin. In addition to those with Westlandic heritage, 0.5% are of French heritage, and another 0.5% are of British heritage. 1% of the population consists of non-indigenous ethnicites, many of which including Black Vinlanders and Asian Vinlanders who make up 0.5% and 0.3% of the population respectively. The final 0.2% of the Vinlandic population consists of individuals who are of Native American/First Nation ancestry, despite the island never having any indigenous peoples. Language The official language as defined by the Vinlandic Government, is Westlandic, which is spoken as the first language by approximately 99% of the population. English and German are taught in Vinlandic schools from a young age, with an emphasis put upon learning a foreign language. French is also taught in some schools as an optional language. Of the 1% of the population who's native language is not Westlandic, 0.6% claim their native language as English, and 0.3% as French and 0.1% as a Native American/First Nation language. Over 59% of the population of Vinland report the ability to speak English relatively well or fluently according to the 2014 Census, however Vinlanders are known to take offence to visitors who refuse to learn Westlandic. Religion Vinland, much like Westland itself, is a traditionally Protestant nation with Protestantism having dominated the island during the early days of initial colonization by Westlandic settlers. Following the events of the Westlandic Revolution and the formation of the Socialist State, Vinland had accepted Socialsit Party rule and began to crack down on religious activity in an anti-religious campaign from 1923 until 1928 and other similar campaigns. During the Cold War, the Vindlandic government had de-regulated religious institions to allow for increased mobility and gathering of religious Vinlanders in 1948 as opposition to the totalitarian policies of Joseph Stalin in the Soviet Union and such policies have remained in place since then and the island has been called the "Reformist Paradise" as a result. According to the 2014 national census, around 51% of Vinlanders identify as non-religious, which includes Atheists, Agnostics, Deists, and other unaffiliated groups, while 38% of the population identifies as Christian with Protestants being the largest denomination at 28% of the Vindlandic population. Around 2-3% idenfiy as Muslim and the remaining 8-9% are part of various religious minorities. Religious temples and buildings remain on the island, but permission to build them is monitored by the Strassonist government of Vinland. Culture ''See Also: Culture of Westland Vinlandic culture is taken from traditional Westlandic and Anglo-Saxon traditions, but has developed into a unique closely knit nation. The majority of the population are descendent from the original Westlandic colonists and settlers who arrived on the island in 16th and 17th centuries bringing with them their traditional Westlandic ideals. Following the establishment of the Westlandic People's Republic in the 1920's, Vinlanders have been known to openly embrace the policies and tenets of the ruling ideology of Strassonism, so much so, that Vinland has become known as a true example of Strassonism being embraced in society, much like it has been in Westland itself. This has resulted in a very co-dependant nation, who revere collectivism and communal responsibility. Vinland has one of the lowest crime rates in the world, with violent crimes being almost non-existent. Category:Westlandic People's Republic